Beast Wars pt. 2
Plot In the Darkcon, Waspinator flies to Blackarachina’s throne. He says since he is the 2nd predacon, he is leader. Even when more protest, Waspinator takes his weapons, and scares them. He plans a Death Ray, but Sideways comes and kills him. He reveals something they didn’t know, he has a map/key that will lead and open the stasis pods. He reveals the Golden Disk. He reveals it was used to seal the door to the Stasis Pods at the Temple. The Predacons agree and as they begin building a death ray, Sideways looks for the Temple. On the Axalon, Optimus deals with Blakarachina’s death, and mourns more. Primal asks why he is sad for her. Optimus reveals his past with her, and how he, he loved her. But an accident turned her to the Decepticons, for she felt like he abandoned her. Primal realizes that he really is upset, and tries to calm him down. Dinobot mentions how they need to stop the Predacons from awaking the population. Optimus gets his gears together, and they plan for a final clash. Soon, the Predacons find the temple, and Sideways reveals the Golden Disk to the Maximals, who also have found it. It’s revealed that another legendary transformer built this, named Beast Prime. Dinobot twitches, and Sideways opens the temple. The Stasis Pods are opened, and a huge battle begins. Tons of peaceful Maximals and tons of evil predacons attack each other, Rodimus taking out Headstrong and Tantrum, Optimus on Divebomb and Rampage, Red Alert Razorclaw, etc. The opening causes the planet to start to break apart, and destroy this tiny universe with Jungle Planet and Velocitron. Many sides start to realize this, and they decide to save their home world instead of letting it end. Headstrong takes command, and they join together and face Sideways. Sideways reveals his intentions to destroy Jungle Planet, and gain Control of power. The transformers face this evil, and they attack, but Sideways begins to wipe out lots of people. They battle the monster, but he wipes out more. Rattrap is attacking, and Primal tells him and Dinobot to head back to the Axalon and call for help from Velocitron. The animals return, and try to get help. Dinobot says maybe they already have the help. He sends out energy that ends what appears to be a Spark Chamber. Rattrap tells him that it won’t work, that he’s gone, forever. But, the energy starts to shed Dinobot’s skin, and calls on the Allspark. Optimus starts to feel the Allspark moving. A spark begins to form, and the ship begins to reactivate. Rattrap asks him how, and Dinobot responses… in a whole new body. He reveals his true identity: Beast Prime, one of the 13! The ship begins to shake and them transwarp outside, where it transforms into…. Alpha Supreme. The Group begins to head to there, but meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Primal Major are battling the evil being. Sideways has made impossible amount of hologram clones and the fighting keeps happening. Even with energy, the Sideways is strong. He is able to take some of the population, and turn them evil, completely. More battling happens, and Sideways uses the Golden Disk to increase in size, and is about more than 58 yards tall. He crushes them, and it is when Sideways gets another vision: The Dark Figure warns an ancient good is on the planet, and he is coming. Then, inside the core, a tiny whitehole forms, and shoots out of the planet. The land begins to break apart, and go into space. The planet is collapsing, and Sideways gloats on how its end is coming. Primal decides that the war is finished; it’s time to leave the planet and go to Velocitron. Optimus Prime gives another speech on how they can’t give up. Sideways uses his new found evil powers to create Shadow Supreme. He attacks and destroys much of the planet. However, Alpha Supreme arrives and knocks down the monster. The Two sides attack each other. The sides attack each other; Alpha attacks Shadow, getting rid of the army. Anyway, Beast Prime arrives and attacks Sideways. The Allspark begins to activate again, giving Optimus enough energy to create a new weapon, the Omega Ray. This weapon begins to wipe out Sideway’s army, and Optimus senses he and Beast Primes are the ones who need to enter the core and destroy the white hole. Optimus gives all control onto Rodimus, and he helps distract Sideways, and the two together join and enter a crack leading into the core. In the tunnel, Optimus asks where he came from. Beast reveals he was created a long time ago, and during the Great War, joined Vector Prime to save the population from death. However, he wanted to stay, for he foresaw a great event that would change the Future. Vector Prime had no choice but to agree, and left. Optimus reveals his origins, and what’s happened. Once he has caught up, Beast reveals when Waspinator and Blackarachina arrived, it set him free, and so he joined. Headstrong was once part of the Maximals, but he switched sides. In order to not reveal himself, because this was the start of the big event, he became Dinobot. Meanwhile, Shadow is fighting Alpha and Sideways is taking on Rodimus and Primal Major. Sideways says how they will lose. Shadow overpowers Alpha, and as he is able to be killed, 3 Armada Ships arrive from Velocitron, and attack. The People of two worlds join together, and Sideways realizes this may be it. The two Primes arrive at the core, and are nearly blasted into blitz. Optimus uses the Matrix and Beast his powers, and together stop the white hole from ending the entire universe. With the universe safe at last, Sideways is caught in the middle of a trap. Optimus and Beast Prime return, and as they get ready to arrest Sideways, he sneaks up and shoots at Optimus. He doesn’t know, but then… Blackarachina comes and takes it for him. Optimus sees her, and attacks Sideways, who retreats. The Allspark Matrix starts moving, and exits out of Optimus. It sends energy into Blackarachina, with power from Beast Prime, and that transforms her… back into Elita – 1. At last, the groups join together, and travel thru the white hole, protected by Beast Prime. They exit out of the Black Hole. However… destroying two universe’s laws of physics, the Black hole/Whitehole is destroyed, and the Jungle Planet universe is destroyed as well, with everything with it. Meanwhile, Sideways is traveling, when he finds a body. Closer Inspection reveals it to be… the Body of Galvatron! Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100